Trailer
by SilentHillStories
Summary: So Misha said once in an interview how Jensen said if he could be anyone he'd be Misha and that Jensen had seen him naked and that's what he was getting, that he 'wanted a body like mine' so I had to do this sorry. (Cockles)


"Holy-" Jensen yelled, turning away and running back behind the curtain of the small shower. Misha said he could use the damn shower not get a view of naked ass.

"You're still in here?" Misha asked, starting to laugh.

"Like the view?" He smirked, getting closer to the curtain and shaking his butt in the air. Jensen swallowed and wrapped the towel tighter, starting to sweat.

"Hey, you ok?" Misha asked quietly.

"Dude- just- I mean- I didn't- why are you-" Jensen blushed, thankful for the curtain in between them.

"I'll leave, it's fine." Misha chuckled as he started to exit the room, feeling his body reacting to the situation.

"I'm just gonna- uh- be- here- for a few more minutes- I'm cold now-" Jensen stuttered, cautiously pulling back the towel and turning on the hot water quickly.

"You sure you're ok? I was just teasing..." Misha blushed, knowing if he pulled back the curtain he'd get a view of Mishas dick, which was now pointed up.

"Your a tease alright..." Jensen muttered, not meaning for Misha to hear, although he did. Misha exited quickly and as soon as he was alone he locked the door and started stroking himself, trying desperately to make it go away, but he couldn't cum. He needed more.

"Mish..." He heard a breathy moan from the shower and then a shaky voice trying to cover the sound.

"Mish? Where's the shampoo?" Jensen yelled. Misha swallowed and stepped up to the door frame.

"I-In the basket-" he stuttered, still stroking himself. Soon he heard muted whimpers and moans as he tried desperately to not make any noise, but failing as he must have done something good and moaned. He heard him freeze and couldn't take it, he needed release, so he made a decision. Screw it.

"Jensen, I need to do something stupid." Misha announced.

"W-What are you talking- SHIT!" Misha threw the curtain open and grabbed Jensens dick, kissing him firmly while rubbing it with his own. He was standing in the hot spray now and Jensen moaned loudly and Misha started biting his nipple.

"Mish- Mish- stop- please-" Jensen begged, making Misha stop and look up in disappointment.

"Do you really want this- or is this just a quick jerk off- cause if you don't want this- I don't want you to do this-" Jensen panted.

"I-I do- I mean- I wanna give this a shot- I wanna try to make this work- I've never been with- well a guy- I don't know how I should feel- but I feel something- and I wanna get too it- if you want too-" Misha panted, getting desperate.

"God yes I want to-" Jensen breathed as he dove it for another kiss. He moaned loudly and arched up when Misha licked his nipple, biting and sucking and making him nearly scream. Slowly they set a pace, rubbing against each other and Misha attached to his nipple while he gripped his ass.

"Jen- Jen- I can't- I need- more-" Misha panted.

"Cas- cum-" Jensen panted, making Misha scream in release. When he got his senses back he fell against Jensen, while Jensen tried to hold him up. Soon he was too weak and he lowered them to the bottom of the tub/shower, pushing down the drain and the plug that turned off the shower and made the bath fill.

"That... Was interesting..." Misha breathed, snuggling against Jensens chest. He chuckled and carded his fingers through his hair.

"Oh God... What do we tell Jared?!" Jensen asked in a panic.

"We don't tell them... We'll keep it a secret... Drop subtle hints so that they think it can't be real because 'no one trying to keep a secret would be that obvious' right?" Misha suggested. Jensen chuckled and started washing Mishas hair, scrubbing in the shampoo and humming a song.

"I like that idea..." Jensen said calmly. After a few minutes he realized Misha had started to drift off and he rinsed his hair.

"Mish? We gotta get outta here without raising suspicion. We've already been in here a while, we gotta get out." Jensen said quickly.

"Fine..." He mumbled, grabbing his nose, sucking in a breath, and ducking underwater. He popped up quickly, sputtering and eyes wide.

"Well that woke me up!" He laughed. Quickly they got out and dried off, putting on their costumes and starting to yell as if they were trapped. They were banging on the door and being loud.

"Really?! You FINALLY let me have a shower and come in here, and the freakin doors locked?! We've been trying for an hour, where's the key?!" Jensen yelled, winking at him.

"I don't know ok?! It was on the table and now it's not! I've been yelling for help already, no one can hear us alright?!" Misha yelled.

"Guys? You uh- you- decent?" Jared said carefully.

"What do you- you know what- just help us with the door, it's stuck!" Jensen yelled. He carefully unlocked the door so Jared wouldn't hear the lock turning then he grabbed the door handle and held on so Jared couldn't pull the door open.

"J, pull!" Jensen yelled. Jared yanked at the door but it didn't budge. After six more pulls Jensen finally let go and pushed as he pulled, making the door fly open. Misha laughed as Jensen fell out, landing on his stomach. Jared laughed along and helped him up, calming down after a minute.

"So... Everyone heard some really weird noises... Sounded like... Well... An... Well an..." Jared blushed.

"I'm sensing it starts with a, e, i, o, or u, because you're saying 'an'..." Misha said smirking at his discomfort.

"Oh my god- wait you think- no! I was yelling because the water was too hot then he got in and I came out and the door was locked and I was yelling but no one came to the door!" Misha insisted.

"But then it got really quiet..." Jared trailed off.

"We were looking for the key." Jensen explained.

"And then you were yelling at each other?" Jared filled in.

"Yep." Jensen said simply.

"Ok... Well are you guys up for filming or should I tell them you were fighting a door..." Jared joked.

"Shut up, let's go to set!" Jensen laughed. Jared said nothing else of it, but he knew what he heard in that trailer.


End file.
